I DON'T KNOW
by Rif'atul
Summary: Daniel X Minhyun/ Daniel, Minhyun di dekatkan oleh takdir yang menyayat hati mereka. apakah saat mereka dekat, mereka bisa mengobati sayatan itu atau memperparahnya. /littel bit hurt/aku nggak yakin buat ini humor tapi juga nggak yakin buat ini hurt, jadi nikmatin aja PRODUCE 101/ WANNA ONE /HWANGNIEL / NIELHWANG / semua review aku bales lewat pm ya. buka aja nanti ada balesannya
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

I DON'T KNOW

 **Hwang minhyun X Kang daniel**

"Ayo kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." hati minhyun rasanya sakit dan sesak saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulut pacarnya atau mungkin sekarang bisa disebut mantan pacarnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Jonghyun?" Minhyun rasa tidak ada masalah dengan hubungannya akhir-akhir ini dengan jonghyun tapi kenapa jonghyun meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Maaf minhyun, aku ingin kita berpisah dengan cara baik-baik. Setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman. Dan alasanku ingin berpisah darimu adalah.. Choi minki." Minhyun sudah tidak kuat menatap wajah jonghyun. Sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk dan menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya tapi saat jonghyun memberi alasan mereka berpisah karena ada orang lain, air mata minhyun mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Ia merasa jika di banding choi minki—anak baru pindahan taiwan itu— minhyun memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Minki memiliki wajah cantik seperti model padahal dia bukan yeoja. Lalu dia juga ramah, tidak seperti minhyun yang pendiam dan cenderung cuek.

Jadi Tidak heran kan' jonghyun menyukai Choi Minki. Bukan salah jonghyun juga kan' jika jonghyun ingin berpisah darinya. Mungkin jonghyun lebih nyaman dengan seseorang seperti minki yang penuh ceria.

"Aku tidak ingin menduakanmu, jadi lebih baik kita berpisah. Aku lebih nyaman dengan minki dan menurutku hubungan kita juga memang tidak akan terlalu lama lagi. Akan menjadi membosankan saat aku orang yang serius dan kau orang yang cenderung cuek dan agak serius. Kita tidak bisa mengimbangi satu sama lain. Jadi menurutku ini yang terbaik." minhyun benar-benar terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Ia tidak tau jika jonghyun satu tahun saat berhubungan denganya merasa membosankan.

"ya, kita akan menjadi teman. Jika kau dan minki butuh bantuan aku bisa membantu sebisaku. Kau... Orang yang baik, aku yakin minki akan menyukaimu juga dan akan menerimamu sebagai seorang pacar." Sebelum berkata seperti itu Minhyun terlebih dulu menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"maaf.. Minhyun" ucap jonghyun sambil memegang pundak Minhyun.

"Tidak... Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Perasaan cinta tidak akan tau kemana mereka akan pergi, datang ataupun singgah. Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf." bolehkah minhyun memberi tepuk tangan pada dirinya sendiri sekarang? Sangat luar biasa rasanya, minhyun yang sok kuat di depan mantannya. Cih, Rasanya minhyun ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri yang berbicara seperti itu. Apa perlu minhyun untuk diingatkan jika dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau kuantar pulang. Ayo."

"ya"

Sesampainya di rumah, minhyun harap dia tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun dirumah, apalagi eommanya. Minhyun ingin eommanya tidak curiga dan menganggap jika minhyun baik-baik saja seperti biasa.

"ada apa minhyun?" tapi sepertinya ke inginannya itu tidak terkabul karena eommanya sedang kembali dari dapur dan bertemu minhyun.

"emm, tidak ada." jawab minhyun sambil menunduk.

"jangan bohong sayang. Tidak bisanya kau pulang sebelum makan malam jika prrgi dengan jonghyun. Apa ada hubungannya dengan jonghyun?" ucap eomma minhyun lembut sambil memeluk minhyun.

"kami sudah berakhir" ucap minhyun di pelukan eommanya dan minhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Eommanya selalu memberikan ketenangan pada minhyun.

"tak apa, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kalian. Sekarang kau makan malam oke?" eomma minhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mata minhyun.

"tidak eomma, aku ingin ke kamar. Selamat malam." minhyun langsung mencium pipi eommanya dan bergegas kekamar.

Sesampainya di kamar Minhyun memutuskan memainkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi galeri dan menghapus semua fotonya dengan jonghyun. Lalu mengambil barang-barang pemberian jonghyun. Tidak banyak memang tapi dulu itu barang-barang yang cukup berharga.

Minhyun memutuskan memasukannya pada kardus berukuran sedang dan akan membuangnya. Saat memasukan barang-barang, Minhyun jadi ingat gandul kalung huruf J dan M di kalungnya. Minhyun juga harus memasukannya ke kotak ini. Minhyun mulai melepas kalungnya dan mengeluarkan bandulnya, lalu memakai kalungnya kembali.

Minhyun sempat mengelus permukaan bandul itu dan tidak sengaja air matanya tumpah kembali tapi minhyun cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya itu.

"Aku ini kenapa? Ini hanya masalah kecil." gumannya sambil menatap nanar bandul kalung itu dan memasukannya dalam kotak. Lalu setelah semua barang sudah dimasukkan, minhyun bergegas untuk tidur.

 **TBC**

halo.. aku ini author baru di ffn. panggil aja plum. yang punya, wattpad bisa folow acc ku plumclamexo_17


	2. chapter 2

reading

.

 **Kang Daniel X Hwang Minhyun**

Seperti biasa minhyun akan berangkat sekolah naik bus tapi Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak akan fokus untuk menangkap pelajaran di sekolah. Bagaimana bisa fokus, jonghyun dan minki itu sebangku dan ada di barisan depan. Sedangkan minhyun ada di barisan kedua. Mau tidak mau, minhyun harus melihat mereka berdua. Sedangkan minhyun baru saja putus dengan jonghyun. Seperti hidup di neraka, batin minhyun.

Terbukti sudah, minhyun benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran. Pada jam pertama dan kedua, jonghyun terbukti sangat perhatian pada minki. Jonghyun merautkan pensil minki, meminjamkan beberapa buku catatan, mengajari minki kata-kata yang belum minki pahami. Lalu di jam ketiga dan keempat, jonghyun dan minki peresentasi bersama, mereka sangat dekat dan cocok.

"Lebih baik aku tidak mengikuti sisa jam pelajaran hari ini. Lebih baik aku bolos ke atap sekolah." minhyun langsung bergegas menuju atap.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju atap. Niatnya mulai goyah untuk bolos. Ia berfikir jika ia bolos pelajaran, eommanya pasti akan tahu saat pengambilan rapot semester ini dan eommanya pasti curiga, lalu menanyai apa alasan minhyun bolos. Minhyun harus menjawabnya dengan apa.

"Lebih baik aku ke uks." Minhyun tiba-tiba punya ide saat melihat pintu uks yang terbuka. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Dan, viola! Harapannya terkabul. Uks sedang sepi, hanya ada park jihoon. Adik tingkatnya di organisasi siswa. Lebih baik minhyun meminta surat izin sakit pada jihoon.

"hai jihoonie. Apa guru penjaga tidak ada?" Minhyun harus benar benar memastikan jika ini aman.

"Iya, beliau sedang ada study banding. Memangnya ada apa hyung." jihoon yang melihat kakak kelas yang dekat dengannya jadi penasaran.

"Bolehkah aku meminta surat izin?" minhyun langsung to the point menanyakan tujuannya kesini.

"Hah?"

"Hanya sekali ini saja jihoon~ aku sedang banyak pikiran. Aku butuh istirahat." pokoknya minhyun harus dapat surat izin itu dari jihoon. Minhyun sudah tidak tahan jika harus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan mata langsung di depan matanya.

"bagaimana ya—"

"hanya kali ini saja tolong kirimkan surat izin sakit ke kelasku." minhyun masih membujuk jihoon untuk nemberikan surat izin padanya karena minhyun sangat mmbutuhkan itu.

"Baiklah." dan akhirnya jihoon setujuh. Minhyun sangat bersyukur, jalannya untuk menghindari jonghyun dan minki dipermuda.

"kapan-kapan aku akan menraktirmu. Bye ji—"

"tunggu hyung!" apa jihoon berubah pikiran?

"hyung tau bae jinyoung tidak?" kenapa jadi melibatkan jinyoung?

"iya, dia tetanggaku" minhyun benar-benar bingung, kenapa jadi menyangkut bae jinyoung? Anak tetangganya sekaligus adik tingkatnya di club musik yang banyak di gandrungi yeoja dan uke itu.

"punya nomor ponselnya tidak?" nomor ponsel? Tentu saja minhyun punya. Minhyun dan jinyoung itu lumayan dekat karena sudah kenal dari kecil ditambah mereka mengikuti club yang sama.

"iya aku puny—"

"bolehkah aku memintanya? Anggap saja sebagai bayaranku untuk mengantarkan surat izin. Hyung tidak perlu meneraktirku, bagaimana?" jika difikir, tidal ada ruginya minhyun memberikan nomor jinyoung ke jihoon.

"baiklah."

Setelah dari uks, minhyun langsung bergegas menuju atap sekolah. Semoga saja sepi, karenavistirahat masih tertinggal limabelas menit lagi dan itu adalah waktu yang lama.

"ah, syukurlah sepi." guman minhyun sambil mendudukan diri dilantai beton atap dan menyendenkan punggungnya pada tembok tingkat, yang membuat dirinya tertutup tembok ini.

Brak

Tiba tiba ada yang masuk ke atap sekolah. Membuat minhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok. Istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. apa akan ada yang membolos keatap selain dirinya.

"Minki" apa ini?! itu.. Suara jonghyun dan dia sedang bersama minki. Oh tuhan~ bolehkah munhyun menghilang dulu untuk sememtara? Niatnya membolos kan' ingin menghindari dua orang ini! Kenapa mereka ke sini!

"Aku menyukaimu, aku tidak tau kapan rasa ini dimulai tapi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" heol.. Minhyun benar-benar ingin menertawai nasibnya sekarang ini. Minhyun sudah mau repot meninggalkan pelajaran untuk menghindari jonghyun dan minki, tapi kenapa mereka masih ada di sekitar minhyun.

"a–aku.. Juga menyukaimu jonghyun dan ya, ayo kita berkencan." lengkap sudah penderitaan minhyun saat ini. Sungguh takdir itu kejam padanya. Tiba tiba kepala minhyun pening seketika. Minhyun hanya ingin jonghyun dan minki pergi secepatnya dari sini.

Brak.

Oke, jonghyun dan minki sudah pergi. Minhyun bisa memulai menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai pening dengan tidur sejenak mungkin.

Brak.

Belum sepuluh menit minhyun menutup mata, sudah ada yang kesini lagi. Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. jadi, siapa kiranya yang juga ingin membolos?

"Untuk apa kita kesini? Ini sudah bel masuk."

"Itu.. Seongwoo aku.. Aku ingin kita.. Tidak tidak. Emm, aku.. Mencintaimu." apa hari ini hari menyatakan cinta. Apakah atap adalah tempat romantis dan cocok untuk menyatakan cinta. Dari tadi seseorang yang datang kesini selalu menyatakan cinta. Kecuali minhyun tentu saja.

"pfft..pfftt. wahahahah..kau melucu ya kang?" sepertinya minhyun tau siapa dua namja kali ini. Yang tertawa barusan itu pasti seongwoo dan mungkin yang menyatakan cinta itu kang daniel/? Mereka memang selalu bersama tidak heran sih jika timbul rasa lain selain sahabat.

"Aku serius ong seongwoo."

"Oh. Ehem. Oke, jadi begini, daniel aku tau kau itu seme dan kau juga harus tau jika aku juga seme. Lagi pula, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan ha sungwoon." Astaga! Kang daniel, ong seongwoo dan ha sungwoon itu sekelas dengan minhyun! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ha sungwoon itu teman dekat minhyun. Tapi kenapa minhyun tidak tau soal seongwoo dan sungwoon berpacaran? Jadi selama ini, minhyun itu dianggap apa oleh sungwoon. Setelah ini minhyun harus bertanya pada sungwoon!

Dan minhyun juga tidak percaya jika ternyata seongwoo itu seme! Oh my god! Minhyun tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Orang yang keibuan seperti ong seongwoo adalah seme?!

"A-apa? Ka-kau—"

"aku dan sungwoon sepakat menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari sepuluh bulan yang lalu." Minhyun tidak salah dengarkan? Sepuluh bulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat tapi seongwoo dan sungwoon bisa menutupi hubungan mereka. Heol.. Daebak! Cinta itu memang rumit!

"sudahlah, kita berteman saja dan ayo kembali ke kelas."

"ya." sepertinya daniel masih syok dengan pengakuan seongwoo.

 **TBC**

PS: halo.. disini seongwoo saya jadiin seme demi kelangsungan cerita. Jadi don't judge me

PSS: Disini kayanya bakal ada sedihnya gitu ya.. tapi nanti enaknya daniel gimana ya ketemunya sama minhyun. Mereka kan' korban yang tersakiti gitu. saran ya guysguys


	3. chapter 3

maaf dengan typo yang merajalela

happy reading

 **Kang daniel X Hwang minhyun**

nielhwang

Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dengan hati minhyun setelah ke atap. Hatinya tetap hampa dan pikirannya tetap pening. Dia tetap malas melakukan apapun.

"Jika seperti ini percuma saja. Dasar pabo!" saat berjalan kembali ke kelas, minhyun tanpa sadar bergumam tidak jelas, sambil melihat ujung sepatunya yang membuat langkah-langkah pendek dengan lesu.

Bruk

"AAW—"

Tiba-tiba saja minhyun merasakan kepalanya yang menunduk menabrak sesuatu yang disusul rasa sakit pada kakinya. Sepertinya kakinya akan biru setelah ini. Jempolnya sudah mati rasa sepertinya. Tidak cukupkah hatinya saja yang sakit dan perih?

"YAK! Kau tidak bis— eoh? Daniel?" minhyun sebenarnya ingin meledak amarahnya saat melihat kamus bahasa korea 700 lembar tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Minhyun ingin memarahi pemilik kamus itu sebelum minhyun mendongakan wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan menemukan wajah daniel yang sedikit tidak semangat. Membuat minhyun mengingat kejadian di atap tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" ucap minhyun sambil memberikan kamus korea yang meniban kakinya yang sempat ia ambil tadi.

"Hm" jawaban daniel yang hanya berdehem dan berlalu pergi. Membuat minhyun sedikit dongkol.

"Hah, dia! Mentang mentang salah satu namja populer. Bukannya aku ini teman sekelasnya? Kenapa dia sombong sekali seperti itu?! Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak mengenalku?!" minhyun tidak tau jika daniel memiliki sifat sedingin itu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di atap tadi?" minhyun masih heran dengan sikap daniel barusan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menghubungi sungwoon. Dia harus menjelaskan sesu— eh! Ponselku di mana?! Bukannya tadi ada di jas sekolahku?! ASTAGA! Pasti tertinggal di atap" minhyun langsung panik dan memukul jidat karena kecerobohannya. Minhyun mulai berlari menuju atap walaupun kakinya masih merasa ngilu akibat kamus daniel tadui. karena hari sudah mulai sore, minhyun harus cepat mengambil ponselnya dan pulang. Eommanya bisa mengoceh kalau sampai minhyun pulang terlalu larut tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ck, kenapa harus ada tangga sih?!" minhyun mendecak sebal saat melihat tangga untuk ke atap. Lagi pula minhyun sekarang sedang ada di lantai dasar yang berarti harus menaiki tangga sampai lantai 6 untuk menuju atap.

"Aku harus cepat" minhyun masih memaksakan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari. Sampai akhirnya—

Bruk

"Aaah— ck, kakiku! Kenapa tidak bisa diajak kompromi di saat seperti ini?!" minhyun mulai bangun dan melanjutkan menaiki tangga dengan berpegangan pada pegangan tangga.

...hwangniel...

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga. Kakiku sampai ngilu hanya demi mengabil ponsel. Dasar minhyun pabo— YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" setelah membuka pintu atap mata minhyun langsung terbelalak. Minhyun bahkan sampai berteriak dan berlari. Bilang saja minhyun heboh, tapi bagaimana tidak heboh jika kau menemukan pemandangan dimana seorang lelaki yang kau kenal berdiri di tepi gedung siap-siap untuk terjun.

Minhyun langsung berlari kearah namja itu dan segera menariknya menengah tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Minhyun dan namja itu malah terjungkal kebelakang, membuat namja itu jatuh menindihi minhyun. Sedangkan minhyun sendiri punggungnya membentur lantai atap yang terbuat dari beton, beruntung kepalanya dilindungi oleh tangan namja yang ia tarik tadi.

"Da-daniel?" minhyun membelalakan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat menyadari siapa namja yang berniat bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap tadi.

"A-aku tau kau sedang.. Ehem patah hati— ta-tapi tidak perlu bunuh diri kan?" minhyun sedikit ragu saat mengatakannya, takut jika nantinya daniel malah marah dan mengamuk karena mengira minhyun menguping percakapaan daniel dengan seongwoo tadi.

"Patah hati? Bunuh diri? Maksutmu itu apa?" daniel mengernyit tanda ia tidak paham apa maksut dari minhyun.

"Emm, itu.. Aku sebenarnya.. Sebenarnya aku ti-tidak tidak sengaja" minhyun benar-benar gugup saat ini.

"Tidak sengaja apa?" daniel semakin tidak mengerti dengan kerandoman ucapan minhyun. Sampai daniel juga tidak sadar posisinya dengan minhyun saat ini.

"Percakapanmu dengan seongwoo" minhyun mengucapkan itu dengan setengah berbisik. Mungkin jika jarak daniel sedikit mrnjauh, ia tidak akan bisa mendengar suara minhyun.

"Se-seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencoba bunuh diri." minhyun masih saja gugup. Ditambah dengan posisinya dengan daniel dan jarak wajah mereka berdua yang terlampau dekat menambah kegugupannya.

"Aku tidak sedang bunuh diri. Aku mengambil ini yang tadi sempat tertiup angin" daniel langsung menunjukan catatan kecil yang lebih mirip sebuah kertas note.

"Besok ada tes satra korea, jika kau lupa" daniel langsung bangkit yang membuat minhyun juga bangkit karena tangan daniel yang ada di belakang kepalanya membantunya bangkit.

"Aku juga mengamankan ini" daniel menunjukan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang tak lain adalah ponsel minhyun.

"PONSELKU!"

"Berhenti berteriak!" daniel langsung menyerahkan ponsel minhyun Dan duduk di sebelah minhyun dengan menutup matanya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" minhyun memberanikan diri bertanya pada daniel saat minhyun meliahat daniel duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya daniel menikmati terpaan angin yang mengenai wajahnya dan membuat rambut daniel sedikit bergerak karena angin.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku sedang patah hati tapi aku kesini untuk menenangkan diri bukan untuk bunuh diri" minhyun sedikit meringis saat mendengar perkataan daniel yang seolah sedang menyindirnya tentang kesalah pahaman yang disebabkan oleh minhyun yang tidak berfikir panjang dan langsung menarik daniel dengan berakhir terjatuh dan sekarang punggung minhyun juga rasanya seperti akan patah.

"Jonghyun pasti sudah menunggumu, le—"

"Kami sudah putus" minhyun cepat-cepat menyela perkataan daniel saat minhyun tau kemana arah perkataan daniel. Yang dimaksut daniel pasti jebiasaan jonghyun menunggunya saat masih berpacaran dulu.

"Sudah kuduga." minhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengernyit saat daniel mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Gara-gara minki?" 'kenapa daniel bisa tau' iner minhyun.

"Aku sering menangkap basah mereka sedang berciuman di belakang gedung anak tingkat dua."

' _Jadi saat aku dan jonghyun masih berpacaran, jonghyun sudah memiliki hubungan dengan minki.'_

Minhyun hanya bisa menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong sekarang. Minhyun pikir dia sudah membaik tapi nyatanyaa, nyawanya seperti menghilang saat tau fakta bahwa jonghyun dan minki sudah bermain di belakangnya selama ini. Di atap ini mungkin hanya ada raga minhyun sedangkan pikirannya sudah pergi ke kenangan manis bersama jonghyun.

 _Flasback_

" _Minhyun! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" saat itu tahun ajaran baru. Jonghyun menyeretnya ketengah lapangan. Jonghyun bilang akan memberikan hadiah pada minhyun dalam rangka minhyun terpilih menjadi sekertaris osis._

 _"Ya" mata minhyun berkaca-kaca pada saat itu. Ia merasa bahagia perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ternyata rasa bahagia itu berakhir juga saat tahun ajaran baru, bedanya minhyun sekarang melepas jabatannya menjadi sekertaris osis karena ia sudah ada di tingkat akhir._

 _"ASTAGA! jonghyun kau—"_

" _Aku menunggumu karena aku yakin kau tidak membawa payung. Kajja kita pulang." jonghyun selalu menunggunya pulang saat ada rapat osis, membawakan payung saat musim penghujan untuk minhyun dan selalu mengusak rambutnya yang akan membuat minhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan jonghyun akan tertawa sambil menggandengnya._

 _Tapi sekarang, jika seandainya hujan turun. Minhyun sadar, Tidak akan adalagi yang menunggunya, membawakan payung untuknya, apalagi seseorang yang akan menggandeng tangannya. Mungkin sekarang jika hujan turun, minhyun akan ikut menangis bersama langit dan menerjang hujan._

 _Flasback off_

Minhyun tersenyum miris saat mengiat itu dan menyadari fakta-fakta yang akan dia terima setelsh putus dari jonghyun. Ingin rasanya minhyun menangis tapi apa yang harus di tangisi? Toh semuanya sudah terjadi dan berlalu.

"Sudah mulai hujan, kau mau tetap di sini atsu bagaimana?" daniel memecahkan lamunan minhyun dengan kalimatnya tadi. Minhyun melihat kearah langit, memang benar sekarang sedang mendung. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Ayo cepat! Ini sudah gerimis" daniel sudah melepas jas sekolahnya dan berdiri, diikuti oleh minhyun yang juga berdiri.

Posisinya sekarang, daniel sedang memayungi kepala minhyun dan juga kepalanya denga jas sekolah daniel.

Saat sudah di kelas, daniel masih menunggu minhyun yang sedang membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah minhyun lainnya.

"Kau masih disini?" minhyun sedikit kaget sebenarnya saat melihat daniel masih berada di depan kelas. Minhyun mengira daniel sudah pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hujan akan segera turun. Ini payung untukmu. Aku pulang dulu." daniel langsung pergi meninggalkan minhyun setelah menberikan payung berwarna biru langit. Sedangkan minhyun masih mencerna perilaku daniel padanya dan melihat punggung daniel yang mulai menjauh dan hilang di belokan.

"Gomawo." minhyun hanya bergumam sambil menatap payung pemberian daniel dan mulai melangkah ke arah gerbang depan untuk pulang.

Dan dengan kejadian hari ini, tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang terjadi kedepannya tentang minhyun dan daniel.

 **TBC/END?**

halo semua reader, gimana? apa aku kecepatan updatenya atau malah kelamaan? Disini aku udah buat daniel sama minhyun ketemu nih. sebenernya sih, minhyun sama daniel ini satu kelas tapi karena daniel itu ehem-populer-ehem jadi dia nggak terlalu dekdeket sama si minhyun. bisa dibilang, cuma sekedar tau gitu aja.

oh iya. itu kenapa, pembatas per side ceritanya nggak bisa muncul ya? ada yang tau nggak?

terus yang uda review makasih banget, aku balesnya lewat PM ya. yang uda follow, favorit cerita abal ini juga makasih banyak.

kalok mau kenalan pm aja, sebisanya aku bales kalok lagi buka ffn.

last, gomawo yeorobeun


	4. chapter 4

Maaf dengan typo yang merajalela

Ini hanya imajinasi saja, jangan dibuat serius.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

 **Kang daniel X Hwang minhyun**

.

.

Keesokan paginya, minhyun sangat bersyukur karena wali kelasnya memutuskan untuk memindah dan mengacak tempat duduk lagi. Setidaknya ia tidak akan duduk di belakang sepasang pasangan baru (read: jonghyun minki) pikir minhyun.

"Caranya kalian harus mengambil kertas yang ada di depan ini. Di dalamnya akan ada nomor urut, jadi teman duduk kalian adalah nomer yang ada di bawah kalian. Seperti satu dengan dua, tiga dengan empat dsn seterusnya. Mengerti?" shim songsaemnim selaku walikelas XII-2 telah menjelaskan cara pembagian bangku dan siswa siswi di kelas itu langsung mengambil kertas yang ada di depan, termasuk juga minhyun, daniel, seongwoo sungwoon dan yang lain.

"Pengurutan bangku akan dimulai dari bangku paling kanan." para siswa siswi langsung menghitung bangku tempat merka akan duduk. Minhyun sendiri kedapatan nomor 9 yang membuatnya duduk di barisan kedua dari depan dan barisan paling pojok jika dari pintu masuk. Tempat duduknya berdekatan dengan cendela. Jadi minhyun bisa melihat adik kelasnya yang sedang olahraga atau sedang ada pelajaran di luar kelas lainnya.

"Kau nomor 9 kan?" suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan minhyun, yang sedang melihat ke arah luar cendela. Omong omong tentang suara, suara minhyun memang berat dan dalam tapi suara yang dapat membuyarkan lamunan minhyun tadi lebih berat dan lebih dalam dari milinya.

"Daniel? Em, ya aku nomor sembilan kau—" ucapan minhyun terputus saat daniel sudah lebih dulu menujukkan nomornya yang tertulis angka 10.

"Ah, kita sebangku rupanya" entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung di antara minhyun dan daniel. Tapi memang dari awal mereka tidak terlalu akrab kan? Jadi tidak perlu heran jika merka canggung.

Sebenarnya minhyun berharap daniel akan lebih akrab dengannya karana kemarin mereka sudah bertemu tapi daniel malah bermainan kucing di app mioung mioung. Minhyun sampai tidak habis fikir. Dikira minhyun, daniel itu namja cool, keren dan manly. Aura yang terpancar saat pertama kali melihat daniel adalah kesan ehem-sexy-ehem tapi saat minhyun melihat daniel yang membuka aplikasi kucing yang terlihat kiyowo itu, minhyun jadi berfikir, 'sebenarnya daniel itu orang yang seperti apa.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hah?" minhyun tertangkap basah telah memperhatikan daniel dan aplikasinya itu. Minhyun bingung sendiri jadinya.

"Kau.. Bermain itu?" akhirnya minhyun menujuk ponsel daniel yang sedang menunjukan beberapa video kucing lucu.

"Oh, aku punya dua kucing di busan. Jika aku rindu kucing-kucingku dirumah, aku mencari video kucing yang mirip kucingku." minhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

'Tidak se manly yang ku fikirkan ternyata' pikir minhyun.

... **Hwangniel**...

Saat istirahat tiba, minhyun tidak langsung pergi ke kantin seperti temannya yang lain. Minhyun masih mencatat pelajaran di papan dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya tadi pagi. Bahkan minhyun menolak ajakan sungwoon untuk ke kantin. Tapi aktifitas minhyun berhenti saat mendapati ponselnya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk dari eommanya.

"Yeoboseyeo? Eomma, ada apa? Tidal biasanya menelponku?" minhyun langsung mengankat panggilan itu dan pangsung to the point.

"Apa eomma mengganggu?"

"Ani, aku sedang istirahat sekarang."

Minhyun mulai memasukkan buku catatannya yang belum sempat ia masukkan tas, karena menerima panggilan dari ibunya.

"Ah, begitu.. Eomma hanya ingin menberitahumu kalau nanti saat pulang sekolah temui eomma di cafe xx yang dekat sekolahmu ya.."

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan eommanya. Tidak biasanya eommanya ini mengajak minhyun bertemu seperti sekarang. Tapi minhyun segera menjawabnya.

"Ne, aku akan kesana saat pulang sekolah nanti." dan setelah itu sambungan telponnya sudah terputus di barengi dengan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi.

"Ah, karena mencatat dan mengerjakan tugas aku jadi tidak istirahat." minhyun berguman kecil sambil mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Yak! Hwang minhyun, kau bilang akan menyusulku ke kantin! Tapi ternyata tidak, aku jadi makan sendiri! Kau tau, tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak mengobrol!" ha sungwoon—teman dekat minhyun di kelas— langsung menghampiri minhyun yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Maaf, tadi eommaku menelpon. Jadi tidak bisa menyusul." minhyun mencoba menatap sungwoon dengan tatapan rubahnya. Minhyun tau sungwoon tidak akan marah jika minhyun sudah mengeluarka jurus rubahnya.

"Hah, sudahlah! Ini untukmu. Harus dihabiskan." inilah ha sungwoon, dia orang yang perhatian walaupun dia suka cerewet.

"Gomawo~ chu" minhyun memberikan cium jauh pada sungwoon yang membuatnya harus mendapat cubitan dari sungwoon di kedua pipi cubbynya.

"A-aku kembali ke bangkuku dulu." tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung diantara sungwoon dan daniel saat daniel duduk di sebelahku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika sungwoon sedikit salah tingkah saat menatap daniel, mungkin karena daniel tau sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan seongwoo.

... **HwangNiel**...

Saat pulang sekolah, daniel sepertinya sedang buru-buru. Terlihat dari dia memasukkan bukunya dengan sembarangan ke dalam tasnya lalu langsung berlari ke luar kelas. Minhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa melihat punggung daniel yang sedang berlari karena yaah... Kuingatkan sekali lagi, daniel dan minhyun itu, tidak dekat. Tidak dekat.

"Hah, padahal mau mengembalikan payung yang waktu itu. Sudahlah, kapan-kapan sa— eh? Bukannya ini pensil daniel?" minhyun masih sangat ingat jika pensil yang sudah ia pegang sekarang ini adalah pensil daniel. Tadi saat pelajaran terakhir —sejarah— daniel sama seperti murid yang lain, tidak memperhatikan songsaemnim yang ada di depan tapi malah membuat ukiran pada pensilnya.

"Dia bahkan menambahkan namanya sendiri di tengah ukiran. Jelas sekali ini milik daniel."

"Dia pasti sangat terburu tadi, sampai meninggalkan pensilnya. Aku akan mengem—"

"Minhyun kami pulang dulu." sungwoon yang duduk sederet dengannya langsung menepuk pundaknya dan berpamitan pulang bersama seongwoo yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman khas dari minhyun.

"Apa mereka ingin meng-officialkan hubungan mereka?" minhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Biar saja mengalir pikir minhyun.

... **Hwangniel**...

Minhyun sudah berjalan menuju cafe yang di sebut eommanya tadi, bahkan sekarang ia sudah ada di depan cafe tersebut. Minhyun langsung masuk dan melihat eommanya sudah duduk dengan ditemani satu yeoja dan satu namja yang duduk membelakanginya.

Saat melihat tubuh bagian belakang namja yang duduk bersam dengan eommanya, minhyun seperti kenal dengan postur tubuh itu. Rambutnya juga tidak asing. Dan seragamnya, itu seragam sekolah minhyun, persis seperti seragamnya. Tanpa sadar minhyun mulai gugup dan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Eomma?" yeoja dan namja yang duduk dengan eommanya langsung menoleh saat minhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan benar saja, minhyun memang mengenal sosok namja yang duduk dengan eommanya.

"Da-daniel?"

"Minhyun kau—"

"Ah, minhyun sini duduklah. Dan perkenalkan ini ajummah kang dan ini anak nya kang daniel." eomma minhyun langsung memperkenalkan daniel dan eommanya. Tapi itu tidak membantu minhyun untuk mengetahui situasi saat ini dan apa maksut dari pertemusn ini.

"Apa ini minhyun anakmu? Dia sudah besar dan cantik" perempatan halus tercetak di dshi minhyun yang tertutup poni. Apaan dengan kata cantik, dia itu namja bukan yeoja. Seharusnyakan tampan.

"Akan cocok dengan daniel."

'Heh?'

"Mereka juga sudah saling kenal sepertinya." minhyun semakin bingung, ini sebenarnya ada apa?

"Ini ada apa sebe—" belum selesai berbicara, ajumma kang sudah memotong ucapan minhyun duluan.

"Ah iya, aku sampsi lupa. Jadi kami sudah berencana untuk..." eomma daniel masih menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menggenggam tangan eomma minhyun.

"Menjodohkan kalian~"

"APA?! / UHUK UHUK" aku benar benar tak habis fikir. Apa yang difikirkan eomma sampai seperti ini? Lihatlah daniel ia sampai terbatuk mendengar perkataan eomma minhyun dan eommanya sendiri.

"Eomma, ini berca—"

"Call! Kita akan pergi. Mengobrol lah dan menjadi akrab. Kami akan menentukan pertunangan kalian. Dah~" bahkan minhyun tidak bisa menolak karena eomma daniel sudah mengajak eommanya pergi. Mereka meninggalkan minhyun dan daniel dengan keadaan yang canggung.

"Kau tidak akan menerima ini kan?" minhyun tersentak saat mendengar daniel memulai pembicaraan.

"Te-tentu aku.. Tidak akan menerimanya." minhyun sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya kali ini tapi minhyun langsung menepis keraguan itu. Minhyun memang tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, sama dengan daniel. Jadi minhyun meyakinkan diri jika jawaban tadi memang benar.

"Hah, baguslah. Kau tau kan' jika aku menyukai seongwoo, ya walaupun dia seme tapi rasaku padanya masih tetap sama. Aku sedang tidak ingin terikat dengan suatu hubungan, apalagi perjodohan." minhyun hanya bisa bungkam kali ini. Bingung ingin menjawab apa dan tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan lagi, akhirnya minhyun pamit untuk pulang.

"Ya, aku juga akan pulang." daniel ikut berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar cafe.

... **Hwangniel**...

Sedari tadi, minhyun sudah menolak saran dari eommanya untuk tinggal satu apartemen saja dengan daniel. Minhyun juga menolak tentang perjodohannya tapi eommanya tetap membujuk minhyun untuk setuju, bahkan minhyun sampai merengek dan berniat mogok makan.

"Minhyunie.. Daniel itu baik. Apa lagi yang harus dikawatirkan. Lagi pula eomma tau ya jika kau sudah putus dengan jonghyun. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak." Minhyun benar-benar bad mood sekarang ini. Kenapa juga eommanya harus menyangkut pautkan dengan hubungannya dan jonghyun.

"Itu... Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku mogok makan!" minhyun langsung berpaling menghadap layar tv sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sayang~ jebal~ kau setuju ya."

"Shiro" minhyun masih betah melihat layar tv. Sedangkan appa dan dongsaengnya hanya menatap heran minhyun dan eommanya.

"Kalau begitu makan. Kau harus makan."

"Aniyo." masih tidak berubah.

"Kalau begitu eomma juga tidak akan makan." mendengar ucapan eommanya, minhyun langsung menoleh kearah eommanya yang ikutan merajuk.

"Eomma~ hah, baiklah aku makan. Tapi aku tetap menolak perjodohan itu!" minhyun tidak mungkin tega melihat eommanya tidak makan karena dia.

"Call, kita makan dan kau masih harus menyetujui perjodohan dan tinggal seapartemen dengan daniel."

"EOMMA~~ SHIROYO!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HALO**

PS: Sebenernya ini uda mau di update dari kamis lalu tapi aku kehabisan kuota. Nyobak update pakek wifi sekolah malah error. jadi baru update sekarang.

PSS: gimana? geje ya? garing ya? disini belum ada moment hwangniel ya.. terus kira kira hwangniel nerima perjodohannya nggak ya?

PSSS: terus.. makasih yang uda review, favorit, follow cerita abal ini. dan untuk para guest, ini uda dilanjut ya..

 **PLUM**


	5. chapter 5

Maaf dengan typo yang merajalela

ini hanya imajinasi saya semata, jadi jangan anggao ini terlalu serius

.

.

.

 **KANG DANIEL X HWANG MINHYUN**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, minhyun rasa dia baru saja memejamkan matanya tapi kenapa sudah ada cahaya yang menembus gorden cendela kamarnya. Tadi malam minhyun tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan cara menolak perjodohannya dengan kang cuek dingin daniel.

"HaAh~ mata pandaku! Ini karena bocah itu! Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan ini! Membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman." minhyun masih sangat mengantuk sekarang ini.

"MINHYUN! SUDAH JAM TUJUH PAGI! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU DIKAMAR." minhyun langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengarkan teriakan eommanya. Dia baru sadar jika jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pas. Kurang tigapuluh menit gerbang sekolahnya ditutup.

"YAK! AKU TELAT!" minhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, tidak ada waktu untuk mandi. Bersyukurlah, kemarin dia mandi saat malam hari.

"Eomma aku berangkat!"

"Hei! Makan sarapanmu dulu!" tanpa memperdulikan teriakan eommanya, minhyun langsung berlari menuju halte bus. Setidaknya mungkin masih ada kesempatan minhyun untuk tidak telat.

... **Hwangniel**...

"Heol! Sudah telat kenapa macet seperti ini!"

Deeertt, dert, deert.

Sungwoon: kau dimana? Gerbang sudah akan di tutup.

Minhyun melihat jam tangannya yang menujukan pukul 7.31. Minhyun langsung menghela nafas. 'Matilah riwayatku~Aku telat' pikir minhyun.

... **Hwangniel**...

Minhyun langsung lemas seketika saat melihat gerbang sekolahnya sudah ditutup. Bahkan security yang biasanya menjaga gerbang sudah tidak ada di pos.

"Hah! Ini semua karena kang menyebalkan dingin daniel"

"Maksudmu?" minhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara berat yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Sepertinya minhyun kenal suara itu!

Entah kenapa Minhyun tiba tiba merasa susah hanya untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasa gugup. Perlahan minhyun membalikkan badannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Minhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ingin rasanya minhyun kabur dan lari dari sini tapi pundaknya sudah terlebih dahulu dicekal oleh orang di depannya.

"Minhyun?" Minhyun sudah tidak bisa menggambarkan raut wajahnya saat ini. Daniel dengan lembut mengangkat dagu minhyun dengan perlahan. Ya, orang yang ada di depan minhyun sekarang ini adalah kang daniel, seseorang yang dia olok di depan gerbang sekolah. Bagaimana dia bisa kepergok seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau kau seperti apa karena kita tidak dekat walaupun selelas tapi aku tidak menyangka kau suka mengumpati orang di belakangmu." mimhyun hanya bisa diam di tempat, ia benar-benar bingung harus men ejawab apa. Ia benar-benar malu setengah mati.

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku mau mencari jalan masuk lain untuk kedalam sekolah. Kau mau ikut atau tidak itu terserahmu." daniel langsung berjalan meninggalkan minhyun yang masih mematung.

"A-aku ikut tentu saja." minhyun langsung menyusul daniel yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Apa kau tau jalan lain, selain melewati gerbang depan atau belakang?" saat sudah berjalan sejajar dengan daniel minhyun langsung membuka topik percakapan. Ia sudah bertekat untuk menjadi seseorang yang terbuka dan lebih respon kepada sekitar—bahasa kerennya easy going—sejak ia diputuskan jonghyun karena sifatnya tertutup dan cuek.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pernah dengar dari sanggyu, kita bisa melewati salah satu titik tembok pagar sekolah. Akan ada beberapa batu bata di sana." daniel masih tetap sama, ia hanya berfokus pada pandangannya ke depan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya.

"Em.. Soal yang tadi... Aku minta maaf. Aku kesal karena tidak bisa tidur semalam, hanya karena memikirkan perjodohan itu. Dan membuatku telat seperti ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" minhyun mencoba menetralkan hawa yang canggung di antara mereka berdua. Tapi selain itu, minhyun juga dengan tulus meminta maaf pada daniel.

"Kemarin aku bertengkar dengan eomma karena menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi itu berakhir dengan penyakit jantung eomma yang kambuh. Eommaku sekarang sedang dirawat dan tadi pagi eomma ingin kau menjenguknya. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan katanya." apa sampai seperti itu? Ternyata daniel juga memikirkan cara menolak perjodohan itu sampai bertengkar dengan eommanya, bahkan eommanya sampai sakit. Minhyun mengira daniel akan diam saja dan menunggu hasil dari penolakan dari minhyun. Minhyun jadi tidak enak hati.

"Cepat naik."

"He-eh?" suara daniel langsung memecahkan lamunannya dan membuat minhyun sedikit linglung karena tidak mengerti maksud daniel yang menyuruhnya naik.

"Cepat, kita akan semakin telat jika dirimu bengong seperti itu!" daniel mulai meninggikan nada suaranya, menandakan ia mulai kesal.

... **hwangniel**...

"Ada guru." daniel yang sedikit panik melihat guru kedisiplinan siswa ada beberapa langkah di depannya langsung mendorong bahu minhyun masuk kedalam toilet dan tanpa mereka sadari jarak di antara mereka mulai mengikis karena acara mendorong tadi. Daniel yang menyadari jarak itu terpaku pelihat wajah minhyun daari dekat. Kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang cubby, bibirnya yang mingil dan mata yang bisanya terlihat tajam tapi teduh itu sekarang sedang menutup. Perpaduan wajah minhyun benar-benar pas membuat minhyun terlihat cantik dan manis saat bersamaan.

Sedangkan minhyun masih memejamkan matanya untuk menetralkan rasa sakit yang ada di punggungnya karena bertambrakan langsung dengan pintu toilet. Saat punggungnya merasa lebih baik, minhyun mulsi membuka matanya yang langsung disuguhi pemandangan mata milik seorang kang daniel yang sedang melihatnya dengan dalam ditambah hidungnya yang juga bersentuan dengan milik kang daniel. Jujur ini cukup untuk minhyun menahan nafasnya dan membuat rona merah menjala cepat ke pipinya.

Cukup lama daniel dan minhyun dalam jarak seperti ini sampai akhirnya minhyun berinisiatif untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ekhem." minhyun berdehem untuk menetralkan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang dan suara yang mungkin akan bergetar karena gugup.

"Aku kekelas" ucap minhyun meninggalkan daniel yang masih mematung.

... **hwangniel**...

"Kenapa jantung ini berdebar tak karuan seperti ini?" minhyun menyentuh dadanya yang sangat berdebar.

"Pasti setelah ini akan canggung." mood minhyun benar-benar hancur sekarang. Bagaimana nanti minhyun menghadapi daniel saat pelajaran. kabar buruknya Minhyun dan daniel itu sebangku, membuat membuat minhyun pening seketika.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **PS: hai readernim semua, maaf ya kalau chap kali ini garing terus moment hwangnielnya juga nggak gereget. jadi sekali lagi maaf ya.**

 **pss: makasih juga buat para readernim yang udah mau review, follow, favorite cerita abal ini. sebisanya aku bakal bales review kalian lewat pm.**

 **plum**


	6. chapter 6

Maaf dengan typo yang merajalela

ini hanya tulisan dari imajinasiku tentang hwangniel, jadi jangan di anggap serius

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kang Daniel X Hwang Minhyun**

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas, minhyun melihat banyak kelas yang tidak di isi oleh guru pengajar. Doa minhyun sih, semoga saja kelasnya juga kosong saat ini.

"Yak! Kau darimana saja! Beruntung jung saem tidak masuk." ini ha sungwoon yang langsung menyambut minhyun saat masuk kelas.

"Aku... Sedikit telat?" minhyun langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan pergi ketempat duduknya.

"Sudahlah, temani seongwoo sana." minhyun sih mengucapkan itu dengan enteng. Berbeda dengan sungwoon yang sudah melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Yak, pelankan suaramu! Lagian kau kenapa bicara seperti itu?" sungwoon sekarang lebih merapatkan duduknya kearah minhyun.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan si ong dan daniel saat membahasmu di atap. Kau itu, sudah tidak menganggapku teman lagi ya?" minhyun sudah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah sebal.

"Bukan begitu... Hanya saja, kau taukan ong itu namja populer. Aku tidak yakin akan selamatdari fansnya yang membeludak itu jika mereka tau hubungan kami. Aku hanya mengantisipasi saja." minhyun hanya memutar matanya malas sambil bergumam terserah.

"Oh iya, kau dan jonghyun bagaimana?" kenapa sungwoon jadi merubah topik tentang ini.

"Kami putus."

"Jadi benar tentang berita kau dan jonghyun putus. Apa benar karena choi minki?" sungwoon sedikit mengecilkan folume suaranya saat menyebutkan nama choi minki.

"Tau dari mana?" minhyun benar-benar malas membahas ini sebenarnya tapi minhyun juga penasaran dari mana temannya ini tau tentang alasan putusnya dengan jonghyun.

"Sudah banyak yang membicarakan hal itu. Awalnya banyak siswa yang heran kenapa mereka sangat dekat lalu kau sama sekali tidak marah. Jadi mereka berasumsi kalian putus." ah, begitu rupanya. Hebat sekali para rumpi di sekolah ini, memperhatikan sampai seperti itu.

"Aku kembali." sungwoon langsung terburu-buru kembali ketempat duduknya, membuat minhyun jadi sedikit heran.

"Hai daniel." sapaan sungwoon pada daniel itu membuat minhyun mengerti kenapa sungwoon terburu-buru kembali ke bangkunya.

' _Ah, ternyata ada daniel. Mereka masih canggung rupanya_.' pikir minhyun. Ya siapa juga yang tidak canggung jika bertemu seseorang yang juga menyukai pacarmu.

"Jangan lupa menjenguk eommaku nanti dan turuti saja apa yang eommaku mau. Jangan menentang, aku takut penyakit eommaku kambuh lagi." minhyun hanya menatap sebal kearah daniel saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, setelah berbicara seperti itu, daniel langsung bersender ke tempat duduknya dan merilekskan diri sambil memejamkan mata. Minhyun benar-benar tidak habis fikir, kenapa minhyun bisa bertemu orang menyebalkan seperti daniel. Bisanya hanya menyuruh dan terima jadi.

"Kau nanti juga akan ke rumah sakit kan?"

"Hmm" tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari daniel, dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

...Hwangniel...

Minhyun mulai berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat eomma daniel dirawat. Biasanya minhyun akan ditemani oleh sungwoon tapi hari ini sungwoon malah pulang bersama ong seongwoo dan berakhir dengan minhyun yang harus berjalan menuju halte seorang diri.

"Minhyun" tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahu minhyun dari belakang yang membuat minhyun langsung menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Ah- hyunbin. Ku kira siapa." hyunbin adalah salah satu teman sekelas minhyun saat masa mos dulu.

Hyunbin yang sekarang sedang merangkul pundak Minhyun sambil tersenyum riang, sedangkan Minhyun mencoba menolak rangkulan Hyunbin di pundaknya dengan cara sedikit menjauhkan pundaknya dari jangkauan Hyunbin.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" -hyunbin sih santai saja, saat Minhyun menolak rangkulannya. Mungkin hanya belum terbiasa pikir Hyunbin.

"Ya, kau sendiri pulang sendiri? Biasanya ditemani motor sportmu?" minhyun ini tau betul jika namja yang sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya itu selalu menggunakan motor sport. Jadi sekarang minhyun penasaran apa alasan hyunbin tidak membawa motonya.

"Sedang dibengkel. Tiba-tiba mogok saat di perjalanan pulang kemarin." minhyun hanya ber oh ria karena minhyun juga bingung harus memulai percakapan dengan topik apa.

"Naik bus kan?" hyunbin yang sadar jika sudah dekat halte langsung saja menanyakan kendaraan yang akan dinaiki minhyun.

"Ya, aku naik bis. Kau juga?" minhyun sudah duduk di bangku tunggu yang ada di halte bus yang diikuti juga oleh minhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga menunggu bus datang. Kita tunggu bersama." ucap hyunbin sambil tersenyum kearah minhyun. Sedangkan mingyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

 **BRUUM BRUMM**

Tak lama setelah minhyun dan hyunbin menunggu bus bersama. Sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti di depan halte, membuat hyunbin mengernyitkan keningnya, sedangkan minhyun berfikir seperti kenal dengan motor itu.

"Ayo berangkat bersama menjenguk eomma" pengendara motor itu langsung membuka kaca helmnya yang menunjukkan wajah seorang kang daniel. Pantas saja minhyun seperti tidak asing dengan motornya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke rumah sakit bersama?" minhyun sudah berdiri dari halte tapi belum beranjak untuk mendekati motor daniel karena masih heran dengan daniel yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke rumah sakit bersama.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjaga calon pendamping hidupku dari namja lain." apa ini?! Cemburu kah? Daniel masih setia menunggu minhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Sedangkan minhyun sudah ber-blushing-ria dengan mendengar omangan daniel.

"Masih tetap ingin di sana?"

"H-ha?" kepala minhyun langsung pening seketika. Otaknya tiba-tiba tidak dapat mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Daniel. Tapi sedetik kemudian minhyun langsung gelagapan dan cepat-cepat menaiki motor daniel.

"Pegangan." minhyun hanya menuruti perintah daniel dan berpegangan di tas sekolah milik daniel.

Daniel mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entahlah rasanya daniel ingin melaju cepat meninggalkan halte itu dan seseorang yang menurut daniel sebagai pengganggu (read : Hyunbin) itu.

...Hwangniel...

"Niel-ah, aku tidak ingin mati muda! Jadi kurangi kecepatan motormu!" minhyun sudah merangkul daniel dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut daniel dengan kencang dan kepalanya sudah bersender di punggung daniel, matanya sudah terpejam erat. Minhyun ini sangat anti dengan yang namanya kebut-kebutan, minhyun bisa pingsan kapan saja jika diajak kebut-kebutan seperyi ini.

Daniel yang sadar jika sekarang sedang menggonceng anak orang langsung mengurangi kecepatannya dengan konstan. Sebenarnya Daniel jarang sekali ngebut saat mengendarai motor tapi entah kenapa, tadi ia sangat ingin cepat-cepat mengajak minhyun pergi dari halte. Lagi pula Daniel awalnya tidak ada rencana untuk mengajak Minhyun berangkat bersama ke rumah sakit tapi saat Daniel melihat Minhyun sedang bersama Hyunbin, membuat Daniel merasa harus mengajak Minhyun berangkat bersama dan menjauhkan Minhyun dari Hyunbin.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Minhyun yang sudah tenang karena motor Daniel sudah melaju dengan kecepatan standar sekarang mulai bertanya mengenai Daniel yang ngebut tadi.

"Tidak ada." Daniel masih saja kesal tanpa alasan saat ini karena masih mengingat dengan jelas Hyunbin yang merangkul pundak Minhyun saat berjalan menuju halte. Dan setelah itu Daniel sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun.

...Hwangniel...

Daniel mulai menepikan motor sportnya menuju tempat parkir rumah sakit saat memasuki area halaman rumah sakit. Minhyun langsung turun dan mengikuti Daniel yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!" Minhyun langsung memegang tangan daniel menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya. Minhyun ini kan tidak tau di mana ruangan eomma Daniel. Bagaimana jika Minhyun tersesat, Rumah sakit seoul ini kan sangat luas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Minhyun gerah sendiri dari tadi hanya menjadi korban amarah Daniel yang tanpa sebab ini.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak ada Minhyun." sekali lagi, Daniel hanya menjawab tidak ada.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu satu tahun, jadi panggil aku hyung ya." Minhyun jadi ikutan kesal juga kan' sekarang. Awalnya Minhyun tidak keberatan saat Daniel memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel hyung tapi entah kenapa menjengkelkan juga saat Daniel menyebut namanya tidak sopsn seperti itu.

"Terserah." lagi lagi, Daniel menjawab dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Minhyun.

"Dia itu kenapa?" Minhyun yang tidak tau sebab Daniel seperti itu hanya dapat memandang Daniel dengan aneh.

...Hwangniel...

 **Cklek** "Oh! Minhyun kemari bersama sia– Astaga! Kalian datang kesini bersama?!" eomma daniel sangat terkejut saat melihat anaknya datang dengan Minhyun. Seperti mendapat harapan jika perjodohan yang direncanakan pssti terwujud.

"Selamat siang bibi kang." sapa Minhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Eomma, panggil eomma saja." Daniel yang melihat eommanya sudah membaik hanya bisa bernafas lega dan mengucapkan banyak kata syukur.

"Eomma harus cepat sembuh, Minhyun sudah di sini." Daniel langsung mendekati ranjang eommanya dan berdiri di samping Minhyun.

"Jika seperti ini eomma semakin sedih, mendengar Minhyun menolak perjodohan itu dan kemarin Daniel juga menolaknya. Eomma mohon, jalani saja dulu. Kalian tinggal seapartemen saja dulu, agar terbiasa." ucapan eomma Daniel barusan benar-benar membuat Daniel dan Minhyun bingung untuk menanggapinya.

' _Apa yang harus ku katakan'_ \- Minhyun

' _Ck, situasi macam apa ini_ ' - Daniel

' _Semoga mereka setuju_ ' - eomma daniel

"Ya, jika ku fikir memang harus dicoba" Daniel tiba-tiba membuka keheningan yang sempat terjadi dengan jawaban yang mengejutkan. Bukankah Daniel yang pertamakali menunjukkan penolakkannya terhadap perjodohan ini pada Minhyun, tapi kenap sekarang malah dia ingin mencoba tinggal bersama.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Minhyun" eomma Daniel sangat senang mendengar anaknya sudah tidak menolak untuk mencoba, setidaknya akan ada kemungkinan untuk minhyun dan Daniel bersatu dan _akan banyak kesempatan untuk menyatukan mereka_ pikir nyonya kang-eomma Daniel. Sedangkan minhyun sendiri sedang bingung saat ini.

"I-itu.. Ya... Mungkin harus dicoba." saat melihat eomma Daniel sekarang sedang sangat senang, Minhyun jadi enggan untuk menolak dan membuat eomma Daniel jatuh sakit lagi. Tapi sebenarnya Minhyun juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Ia tidak punya rasa apapun pada Daniel kecuali status mereka yang menjadi teman sekelas. Lagipula, bukankah Daniel masih memiliki rasa pada ong seongwoo? Seandainya sudah move on pun, Daniel ini memiliki banyak fans yang lebih unggul dari Minhyun. Fakta-fakta itu membuat Minhyun semakin ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Eomma jadi sangat senang, jadi tidak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah" Minhyun jadi ikut senang saat melihat eomma Daniel sangat ceria mengatakan itu.

 **Ceklek**.

"Hai, apa kalian sudah berbaikan? My queen dan my boy?" appa Daniel yang tiba-tiba masuk langsung saja menanyakan hubungan istri dan anaknya yang kemarin sempat bertengkar dan menyebabkan istrinya jatuh sakit.

"Hmm, memang kapan kami bertengkar." ini Daniel yang mengelak.

"Sudahlah lupakan, dasar beruang." Daniel hanya membala ucapan appanya berusan dengan kekehan. sebut saja keluarga daniel ini lebih kehubungan sehabat karena mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain.

"Aku harus mengantar Minhyun _hyung_ pulang dulu."

"Ya ya ya, antarkan calon menantuku dengan selamat." daniel yang sudah biasa mendengar ledekan dari appanya hanya memutar bola matanya, sedangkan minhyun walaupun dari tadi hanya diam tapi sebenarnya ia sudah malu setengah mati.

...Hwangniel...

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan jika Daniel dan Minhyun harus tinggal seapartemen untuk saling mengenal. Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, di depan salah satu pintu apartemen di kawasan distrik gangnam dengan beberapa koper dengan ukuran cukup besar. Setelah menginap selama satu minggu, eomma Daniel dan Minhyun langsung membeli sebuah apartemen. dan seminggu berikutnya Daniel dan Minhyun sudah harus menempati apartemen itu.

"Huh, kenapa kau bisa lupa mengambil key cardnya dari appamu atau menanyakan passwordnya? Kau membuat kita harus menunggu seperti ini!" dari pagi Minhyun sudah memiliki mood yang kurang bagus mengingat hari minggu ini harus pindah ke apartemennya dengan Daniel yang dibelikan orang tuanya dan orang tua Daniel. Dan sekarang moodnya semakin memburuk karena harus menunggu selama kurang lebih tigapuluh menit sebelum bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen. Itu semua karena Daniel yang lupa tentang password apartemen ini.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu, _hyung_. Kenapa masih protes seperti ini?!" Daniel sudah jengah melihat Minhyun yang mondar-mandir di depannya sambil mengoceh sedari tadi. Tidak pegal apa, mengoceh terus. Dan Daniel juga sudah mencoba memanggil Minhyun dengan sebutan hyung.

"Kaki ku ini sudah pegal berdiri menunggu pesuruh appamu membawakan kartu kunci apartemen ini!" Minhyun sudah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil berdiri didepan Daniel dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau bukan pegal karena menunggu, tapi mondar mandir di depanku sambil mengoceh itulah yang membuatmu pegal." ingin sekali Minhyun memukul kepala daniel walaupun hanya sekali untuk saat ini.

"Hyung kan bisa duduk di atas koper seperti aku." sambung Daniel sambil menunjuk salah satu koper.

"Itu adalah kebiasaan yang aneh. Lebih baik menunggu sambil berdiri dari pada duduk di atas koper. Itu terlihat aneh!" Minhyun masih saja berbicara dengan nada jutek.

"Kalau begitu duduk di atas pangkuanku saja bagaimana?"

 **Dug**.

Minhyun langsung saja memukul kepala Daniel dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak tau jika Daniel semesum itu. Sedangkan Daniel hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Daniel kan' hanya menawarkaan saja, ya.. Dengan sedikit menggoda Minhyun tapi kenapa balasannya sangat berlebihan, dia harus mendapat pukulan. Daniel ini memang agak pendiam dan tertutup jika dengan orang baru tapi jika dengan orang yang sudah dikenal, Daniel akan sedikit jail dan suka menggoda. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kan' jika baru mengenal sudah berani menjaili.

Sedangakn Daniel dan Minhyun sendiri sudah saling dekat selama kurabg lebih satu bulan, jadi Daniel tidak akan segan-segan untuk menggoda Minhyun seperti tadi.

"Sekali lagi kau seperti itu, jangan protes jika pukulanku akan lebih sakit." setelah berkata seperti itu, Minhyun kembali dengan aktivitasnya untuk mondar-mandir di depan Daniel.

"Maaf menunggu lama." tiba-tiba ada yang berlari menuju DanielMinhyun dan langsung berbicara seperti itu sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Tuan besar kang memberikan amplop ini yang berisi dua kartu kunci dan password apartemen." setelah memberikan amplop itu ke Daniel, orang itu langsung berpamitan undur diri kembali ke kantor yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Daniel.

"Hei! Bantu aku membawa koper-koper ini! Kang daniel!" Minhyun yang melihat Daniel masuk kedalam tanpa membawa apapun lansung saja meneriakinya.

"Iya iya, aku denga. Tidak perlu berteriak hyung." padahal Daniel sendiri membalasnya dengan berteriak.

...Hwangniel...

"Niel-ah, cepat keluarkan baju-bajumu dari dalam koper! Kita harus cepat-cepat berbenah!" Minhyun rasanya ingin sekali menjewer telinga orang di depannya sekarang ini dan berteriak kencang di depan telingahnya. Minhyun sudah menyuruh Daniel beberapa kali dan hanya dibalas sengan deheman tanpa ada niat melakukan perintah Minhyun.

"Kang daniel?!"

"Iya iya, kenapa tidak besok saja sih?" walaupun berkata seperti itu, Daniel sekarang sudah mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari koper dengan wajah cemberut. Sedangkan Minhyun sudah kembali kekamar mereka untuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke lemari. Oke, jangan heran dengan kata 'kamar mereka' karena kamar di apartemen ini memang hanya satu yang otomatis menjadi kamar mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tua mereka saat memilih apartemen ini.

Tidak lama setelah menata semua pakaiannya, Minhyun langsung kembali mengecek apakah Daniel sudah merapikan pakaiannya.

"Astaga DANIEL!! Aku memang menyuruhmu mengeluarkan pakaianmu dari dalam koper tapi tidak seperti ini!" Minhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pakaian-pakaian yang berantakan di depan televisi dekat sofa. Itu pasti pakaian Daniel, mau pakaian siapa lagi.

"Aku benar-benar capek hyung~"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba ada kecoa ataupun serangga lain yang muncul dari pakaian-pakaianmu." Daniel langsung bangun dari duduk nyamannya di atas sofa dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya saat mendengar kata serangga, ia sangat takut dengan hewan sejenis itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus belanja bulanan sekarang ini. Di kulkas hasya ada beberapa botol air putih saja." Minhyun langsung menghampiri Daniel saat setelah melihat keadaan kulkas yang kosong. Mau makan apa jika tidak ada bahan masakkan.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja." Minhyun yang mengerti keadaan Daniel yang akan tepar pun sedikit kasihan melihatnya. Minhyun memutuskan untuk berbelanja di hari berikutnya dan sekarang lebih baik memesan delivery saja.

"Hah, baiklah. Sekarang kita pesan makanan saja." Daniel langsung tersenyum gembira saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minhyun.

Kekanakan sekali pikir minhyun.

"Tapi besok, kita harus benar-benar belanja! Kau tau, makanan delivery itu tidak menjamin kesehatan untuk tubuh kita.

"Iya aku tau, tapi yang penting sekarang pesan makanan dulu, hyung. Cepat cepat!"

"Dasar."

.

.

TBC

 **PS: oke, ini memang telat banget updatenya. itu dikarenakan authot yang lagi sibuk *sok sibuk, iya* hehe. minggu ini banyak banget tugas kelompok maupun individu, belum lagu ulangan harian yang ngejar-ngejar. terus ini aku nggak tau ada typo ato nggk. nggak sempet baca ulang.**

 **PSS: terus ini gimana uda panjang belum? menurut kalian ceritanya gimana? bosenin ya? hehe, maaf yaa.** **oh iya, ini hyunbin enaknya di buat jadi orang ke tiga ato nggak. atau nanti orang ketiganya dari fans daniel aja?**

 **PSSS: makaaih yang uda favorit, follow dan review ff abal ini..**


	7. chapter 7

Maaf kalok ada typo bertebaran, bahasa

non baku dan lain-lain. authornya masih belajar

.

.

.

.

NIELHWANG

.

.

.

KANG DANIEL X HWANG MINHYUN

.

.

.

Setelah pesanan makanan datang, Minhyun langsung membuka plastik pembungkusnya dan mulai menatanya di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Daniel langsung mencicipi makanan yang sudah dibuka oleh Minhyun.

"Hyung, di sup rumput lautnya ada seafood. Aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang berasal dari laut. Aku tidak suka. Aku alergi." Minhyun yang mendengar protesan dari Daniel langsung mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengaduk supnya untuk mengecek.

"Hanya ada udang, kau benar tidak mau?" tawar Minhyun saat setelah melihat sup rumput lautnya.

"Big no." Daniel langsung saja membuat gestur huruf X dengan jari telujuknya karena jika ia memaksanya untuk makan, sudah dipastikan besok ia tidak dapat berangkat sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya agar tidak memasak dengan bahan-bahan laut." Padahal badan bongsor seperti itu tapi masih bisa pilih-pilih makanan, pikir Minhyun.

"Em! Tteokbokkinya ini bagaimana bisa bumbunya sepas ini?! Apa mungkin ini terlalu banyak cabai?"

"Heem, sosis tepungnya juga enak. Ini memang benar-benar enak. Kapan kapan aku harus memesannya lagi"

"Oh! Mie dinginnya juga en— Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Minhyun yang sudah jengah langsung memukul leher Daniel dengan sumpit yang tidak terpakai, membuat Daniel tersedak karena kaget.

"Berhenti mengoceh saat sedang makan atau kau akan tersedak lagi." Omel Minhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh air putih yang sempat ia ambil.

"Uhuk, makanannya memang sangat lezat." protes Daniel saat selesai menetralkan batuknya.

"Kau tidak sekeren ekspetasi ku saat pertama bertemu denganmu. Kukira kau namja keren yang gentelman." jujur Minhyun saat melihat seberapa kekanakan Sifat Daniel. Mulai dari tidak berani dengan serangga, tidak suka seafood, banyak bicara dan mengoceh, pemalas, dan suka merajuk.

"Aku ini memang keren, bahkan bisa dikatakan manly dan seksi."

"Uhuk, ka-kau.. Aku tidak tau kau sepercaya diri itu." Minhyun benar-benar tidak tau tingkat kepercayaan diri Daniel sangat tinggi, mungkin lebih tinggi dari tower namsan. Mengetahui itu, Minhyun jadi geli sendiri.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau membersikan nanti saja? Makanlah dulu sampai selesai." protes Daniel saat melihat Minhyun mulai menberesi tempat bekas makanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

"Ini sudah kebiasaan. Kau teruskan saja maka—"

"Tidak tidak, ayo duduk dan makan." Daniel langsung menarik Minhyun untuk duduk kembali dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Minhyun dengan paksa. Jadi sekarang tangan kiri Daniel menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minhyun dan tangan kanan Daniel sibuk menyuapi minhyun dengan nasi telur dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Daniel, aku harus memb—"

"Aaa~ buka mulutmu dan makan. Nanti, Kita bereskan bersama. Oke." akhirnya Minhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Daniel memaksa makanan masuk kedalam mulutnya. Memasukkan makanan kedalam mulut Minhyun dan mulutnya sendiri dengan bergantian.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan." Minhyun langsung membersihkan ujung bibir Daniel saat melihat ada beberapa noda makanan di ujung bibirnya menggunakan tangan kanan yang tidak digenggam oleh Daniel.

Daniel yang diperlakukan seperti itu sebenarnya kaget dengan kejadian itu. Bahkan sempat blank dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengambil makanan.

Minhyun yang sadar dengan apa yang barusan dia perbuat, juga langsung canggung dan berdehem untuk menetral kan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Suapan terakhir." Minhyun hanya menerima suapan itu dengan diam.

...Hwangniel...

"Niel-ah, biasakan cuci kakimu sebelum tidur dan gosok gigimu juga." Minhyun langsung menarik Daniel yang sudah bersiap menaiki kasur.

"Hyung~ aku hanya tidur siang—"

"Cepat!" Minhyun langsung saja menarik Daniel kedalam kamar mandi tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Daniel.

"Daniel, gosok gigimu dengan benar atau akan ada serangga di sana." Minhyun yang melihat Daniel ogah-ogahan untuk menggosok gigi langsung memperingatkan Daniel dengan ancaman anak kecil yang pastinya tidak mempan pada Daniel.

'Dikira aku anak kecil' pikir Daniel sambil memutar matanya malas.

...Hwangniel...

"Cepat tidur! Kau bilang tadi mengantuk! Pegal! Dan alasan lainnya. Sekarang malah membaca komik. Itu semua pasti alasan saja ya?! Agar kita memesan makanan cepat saji!" sebenarnya Minhyun masih ingin mengomel pada Daniel tapi jika, dipikir, itu membuang buang tenaga saja. Jadi Minhyun terpaksa menahan murka yang rasanya sangat menyiksa. Melihat Daniel yang sungguh luar biasa malas, membuat itu tambah sulit.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian mandi? Ayo cepat mandi sana!" geram Minhyun.

"Hyung saja dulu. Aku sedang asik." menerima jawaban seperti itu dari Daniel membuat Minhyun hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha bersabar. Kenapa ia depertemukan dengan seorang yang pemalas seperti kang Daniel.

"Cepat atau ku jewer kupingmu!" minhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur dan menarik pergelangan Daniel untuk bangun. Yang pastinya tidak menghasilkan pergerakan apapun dari Daniel.

"Cepa–" ucapan minhyun terpotong akibat Daniel yang tiba tiba bangkit untuk duduk yang secara tidak langsung membuat wajah Minhyun dan Daniel menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas orang di hadapannya.

Saat menyadari posisi mereka, bibir Daniel langsung mengeluarkan seringai andalannya yang biasanya dapat melukuhkan siapa saja yang melihat. Tapi bagi Minhyun seringai itu malah membuatnya jengkel.

"Bagaimana jika mandi bersama?" kerlingan nakal Daniel tujukan pada Minhyun yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona pipinya. Sialan, kenapa pipi Minhyun merona?!

 **Cup**.

Minhyun makin terpaku saat Daniel dengan tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya tanpa sebab.

Daniel sendiri tidak tau apa alasan pasti untuk mencium pipi Minhyun. Yang Daniel tau, pipi Minhyun yang sedang merona adalah tawaran menarik untuk bibirnya. Pipinya tembab ditambah rona merah membuat Daniel benar-benar hilang akal hanya karena melihat wajah Minhyun saat seperti itu.

 **Dug**.

"Enyah saja sana! Dasar beruang besar." Minhyun langsung pergi keluar kamar. Tapi sebenarnya Minhyun bingung sendiri, kenapa dia keluar kamar? Bukankah tadi ia ke kamar ingin menyuruh Daniel mandi dan dia mengerjakan papernya yang senin besok dikumpulkan. Ah, Minhyun sekarang harus bagaimana, kembali ke kamar atau tidak.

"Lebih baik aku tidak ke kamar." baru beberapa langkah maju, Minhyun sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus ke kamar sekarang juga! Paperku tidak akan selesai kalau aku disini. Ah! Aku akan mengambilnya dan mengerjakannya di depan televisi. Aiish, membuat repot saja." Minhyun berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah kamar. Menekatkan dirinya agar misi mengerjakan papernya tidak goyah.

 **Cklek**.

Saat membuka pintu, kamarnya terlihat sepi. Ah, mungkin Daniel masih didalam kamar mandi. Pikir Minhyun. Dengan perlahan Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kertas papernya yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku harus berge–"

"Hyung sedang apa?" Minhyun membatu di tempat. Belum juga dia melihat keberadaan papernya dia sudah bertemu dengan Daniel yang sedang telanjang dada di depan ruang ganti sambil mengunyah gummy bear. Tolong garis bawahi, sedang telanjang dada. Jantung Minhyun rasanya memompa darah terlalu cepat. Sepertinya jantung nya hanya memompa darah ke area pipinya saja. Membuat pipi Minhyun menjadi memnghangat dengan perlahan. Apa apaan juga dengan hatinya yang sedikit mendesir.

'Ck, Minhyun! kau ini kenapa?!' batin Minhyun. Menyadarkan dirinya dari kebekuan.

"A-aku.. Itu.. Aku ingin.. Akuinginmengambilpaper." Minhyun langsung buru-buru menuju rak buku untuk mencari papernya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

...Hwangniel...

 **Aarrggh**.

Minhyun mengerang frustasi saat sudah sekian kali Minhyun gagal fokus pada pekerjaanya membuat paper. Pikiran Minhyun terus saja menuju kejadian melihat abs milik Daniel dengan jelas di kamar tadi. Entah ini salah otak Minhyun yang mesum atau memang tubuh Daniel yang terlalu seksi dan menggoda.

"Aihhss, apa yang kau fikirkan itu!" Minhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saat ia sadar mulai memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Hyung, seongwoo mengajakku kepesta miliknya." hampir saja Minhyun terjungkal kebelakang kalau di belakangnya tidak ada sofa. Dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena kaget Daniel tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nanti temani aku ya." ucap Daniel sambil mengganti ganti chanhel televisi tanpa minat.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau tidak lihat paperku saja belum selesai." pesta adalah acara yang tidaak Minhyun sekali. Menolak karena, alasan paper sebenarnya hanya alasan. Papernya saja sudah delapanpuluh persen jadi.

"Hyung tidak tau Mr. Han tidak mengajar besok? Dia kan keluar kota." Apa katanya? Mr. Han tidak akan mengajar? Jadi perjuangan Minhyun untuk mengerjakan paper itu sia-sia?! Ck, guru itu seenaknya saja! Lagipula kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tau nya. Biasanya seongwoon akan mengiriminya pesan jika ada apa-apa tapi kenapa sekarang tidak. Apa dia sudah lupa dengan temannya? Sudah sibuk dengan pacarnya si ong itu?

"Hyung, temani aku ya~" rengek Daniel sambil memeluk salah satu lengan Minhyun.

"Aku tidak suka pesta." ucap Minhyun dengan tidak nyaman lengannya dipeluk Daniel.

"Hyuuung~ ini kan pesta peresmian hubungan sahabatku Ong Seongwoo dan temanmu Ha Seongwoon." Daniel mulai mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya untuk membujuk Minhyun.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku ti–"

 **Deeeeerrrrt** **deeeerrrttt**.

Ponsel Minhyun tiba-tiba saja bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Melihat layar ponselnya tertera nama Seongwoon, Minhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'Minhyun, kau datang kepestaku nanti malam ya~'

"Kau baru memberi tau ku"

'Eh, hehehe.. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan pestaku dengan Seongwoo'

"Minhyun nanti pasti datang. Tenang saja~" Minhyun langsung mendorong badan Daniel yang menempel padanya saat sadar Daniel menguping pembicaraannya di telpon.

'Benar ya! Ku tunggu'

 **Tuuut** **tuuut** **tuuuut**.

"Kau pergi sendiri, titik." Minhyun bergegas berdiri tapi Daniel langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Minhyun yang membuat Minhyun sedikit oleng dan kembali terduduk. Memeluk Minhyun dengan erat, pertanda Daniel sedang merajuk. Membuat Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyuuuuung~ aku mau membuktikan pada seongwoo kalok aku sudah move on." Daniel lebih mempererat pelukannya pada Minhyun sambil menempelkan pipinya pada lengan Minhyun.

"Hah~ iya iya aku datang." Minhyun akhirnya, menyetujui ajakan Daniel, daripada jantungnya berdebar dengan tidak sehat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Nb: maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, hehee.. aku nya hiatus waktu UAS soalnya. Gak yakin juga sih masih ada yang menanti ff ini. tapi, diusahain bakal diterusin.**


End file.
